


Weekend

by Krupka123



Series: For Josh [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A story is told, A talk between lovers, I just wanted to end it with something soft, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 04:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krupka123/pseuds/Krupka123
Summary: A series of works forJosh Appreciation WeekPart Six - Hope





	Weekend

“Can you tell me one of those stories again?” 

“Which one?”

“Pick whichever you want, I love them all.”

“As you wish. Once upon a time…

_There was a lost boy. He lived in a house made of books and papers. He lived alone, without friends, without mother or father, without anybody. But he wasn’t lonely. He had his books, and so he was happy. But later, when the boy grew up, he felt what he never did before - loneliness._

_But he was too scared to go on a journey. What if the house will disappear? What if someone hurt his books? What if someone hurts him?_

_And so he lived in his house a bit longer, until one day, a strong wind came from nowhere and the house was pulled down._

_So the boy who was no longer a boy had to go._

_He was scared. But he had no choice. He made one step. And another. And another. He walked away, without looking back. He knew that once he look back, his heart will be broke again._

_On his journey, he met another boy. The boy, who was not a boy either, was as lost as our hero. So they walked together. They smiled, laughed, talked, and later fell in love. But our hero was a coward. He was afraid, once again, that the other one will tell him no, that he will reject him. He decided to kept his feelings for himself._

_They met another great people. A girl with eyes full of fire. A girl who knew the future. A boy who had a vision. A boy who just wanted to be free._

_But our hero still kept his emotions towards his best friend for himself. And everytime he saw him with somebody else, his heart sank a little bit more. Until one day, he lost his heart._

_He looked everywhere, but he couldn’t find it. He distanced himself from others. He was scared to look anybody in the eyes, he was scared they will find out._

_One day, at the starry night, his best friend told him to follow him. So he did, obedient, emotionless._

_“Look at me.” his friend said, and when our hero looked, he found his heart. His best friend had it in his hands, approaching our hero and putting it back where it belonged._

_And the true feelings were revealed._

_They kissed under the stars and the moon._

_After that night, they finally arrived into their destination. They discovered a lost city called Jericho, where he and all of his friends settled._

_They found a new home.”_

“That boy was hopeless.”

“That he was.”

“...you know I love you, right?”

“I do. And I love you too, Josh.”

“I want to hear it again, please, Simon.”

“ **I love you, Josh.** ”


End file.
